Spandex
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Penn makes the realization that his girlfriend looks irresistible in a skin-tight superhero costume. Mature content ahead.


**A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero or anything else mentioned  
**

* * *

While it had been another spectacular win for Penn and his friends in the superhero world, the part-time hero's mind had been elsewhere all day. Even as he tore Rippin and Larry from their mech-suit, the redhead had been thinking of something else the entire time. The thing in question that was occupying the boy's thoughts was his part-time sidekick/girlfriend, Sashi Kobayashi. The reason as to why his thoughts were on her all day was because he had something of a revelation about his lover: she looked drop-dead sexy in spandex.

True, the boy always thought she looked stunning in her Skunk-Woman outfit in this universe, but now that they were dating, Penn couldn't help but think that seeing Sashi in a skin-tight suit like that was a major turn-on for him. Penn always had a weird kick to him whenever it came to his girlfriend. Weather it was watching her undress in a changing room at an outlet at the mall or getting a hand job from her in the middle of class, Sashi always knew how to bring out the boy's inner freak, and this was no different. The part-time hero also had a sense that she had been low-key teasing him all day to. During the entirety of the mission, the part-time sidekick had made certain to stay in her boyfriend's line of sight, all the while teasing him with such moves as swaying her hips from side to side and bending down and slowly standing back up, all the while making sure her rear was in the part-time's line of sight.

Now that the trio had completed their mission on in superhero world, Penn wanted nothing more than to grab Sashi, find a room and fuck her senseless. However, there wasn't anywhere on this world they could just go and mess around in, so Penn had to improvise. It was then that the dirty thoughts in his head drew his attention up into the sky, where an idea sparked in his mind. Acting quickly, he flew over to where Sashi, Boone were standing, which was next to Captain Super Captain, who was droning on about his glory days.

"You. Me. The sky. Now" he said as he took his lover into his arms before rocketing upwards into the skies above them

"That's odd, I wonder where they're going?" the old hero asked Boone

"You really don't wanna know, dude" the part-time Wiseman replied after reading his friend's mind

Thanks to his superspeed, Penn managed to fly high into the high in under six seconds. There was plenty of cloud cover, so they could have as much fun as they wanted without being spotted.

"And just what are you up to?" Sashi coolly inquired, already knowing what going on

"I just made the realization that you look really fucking sexy in spandex" he informed her "and I figured sex in mid-air would be a turn-on for you, you kinky little perv"

This was true, Sashi usually became extremely horny in strange and often dangerous situation. Once, during a battle in the fantasy world, the part-time sidekick attempted to have sex with him her lover in the middle of a battlefield. Boone once asked the ginger what his weakness was, and while Penn lied and said it was anything from Electric Light Orchestra, realistically, it was Sashi's vagina that made him succumbed even in the midst of battle. Wasting no time, Sashi planted her lips firmly on Penn's lips, giving him a deep lustful kiss to let him know she was ready to screw his brains out. Penn kissed back with just as much intensity as she did as he began to undo the belt buckle around while she in turn undid his. The tricky part of this little romp was making sure that their cloths didn't fall to the ground below them. if such a thing did happen, then it would be an awkward flight back down to earth.

To make things easier for the both of them, the part-time hero leaned back until he was floating horizontally in mid-air, thus allowing Sashi climbed on top of his chest. She then pulled the upper part of her costume up just enough so that she could free her breasts for Penn to fondle them. Sashi in turn also pulled her boyfriend's shirt up so her hands could explore his body's muscles. They resumed their make out session all the while touching every inch of one another's skin.

"I forgot how ripped you were in this body" the sidekick noted in-between kisses "I wonder if everything _else_ got bigger too"

It was then that Sashi turned herself around on Penn's chest to get a look at his member. As she thought, in his superhero form, it had gotten much larger than before, making the violent teen lick her lips at the very sight of his dick. Meanwhile, now that his girlfriend had turned around, Penn could almost smell the arousal coming from the girl's center, and it made him want her even more.

"Sashi…" he said breathlessly "I need you…"

"To what, sweetie?" she asked playfully "I can't help if you don't tell me what to do"

"For God's sake Sashi sit on my face!" he pleaded

"Well, since you asked so nicely" the sidekick accepted

Sashi then moved herself slightly backwards so that now her neither regions had been placed atop her lover's face. Acting on pure lust, Penn shout his tongue directly into his sidekick's core, making her let out a gasp of pleasure in doing so. This wasn't the first time that redhead had gone down on the girl, in fact, he done so many times now that he knew what she liked whenever he ate her out. Penn's oral appendage began to twist and swirl within Sashi's pussy as it explored every inch of her womanhood. As the part-time hero licked and kicked her center, Sashi got an idea to add to Penn's pleasure

She then removed one of her gloves before reaching out and taking hold of his shaft. Sashi heard a small groan come from under her as she began to slowly pump her boyfriend's member as he resumed his oral work on her core. Sashi's fingers felt like lace on the ginger's cock as she worked it with such gentleness and care that she hardly showed to others. It was because of this that Penn doubled his efforts to make his girlfriend feel as much pleasure as he could give her. His tongue ran across the most sensitive part of her womanhood, he heard the part-time sidekick let out a cry of ecstasy, enticing him to keep licking that spot in particular.

"Oh fuck, Penn!" she gasped "k-keep going!"

Her boyfriend didn't need to be told twice and kept going. As he did that, Sashi picked bit a more speed with her hand job, now running circles around the head of his member as she did. It wasn't before long though that the sidekick decided to stop playing around and really let him have it. Sashi withdrew her hand and replaced it with her lips, taking nearly half the length of his shaft into her mouth as she did before she began to suck. Her boyfriend's eyes widen in both shock and pleasure when he felt his lover's lips on his dick. Sashi usually teased him before blowing him, it seemed that she wasn't interested in a lot of foreplay today—not that Penn minded.

Sashi bobbed her head up and down on the appendage that was in her mouth at a rapid taste, lapping up whatever pre-cum that leaked from the tip as she did. She knew that Penn was probably close to hitting his mark from his mark at any given moment after she had already worked him with her hand job from earlier. She could feel her own orgasm coming on as well and wanted to make she that he came first before she did—she was competitive like that. To make sure that her boyfriend could be the first to cum, she began to take more and more of his dick with each up of her head until his manhood was hitting the back of her throat. With a long moan, Penn released coils of his seed into his lover's waiting mouth. Moments after drinking down the hero's essence, Sashi climaxed hard on Penn's mouth, letting him drink in her nectar in doing so.

With their minds in both in a now a haze of pleasure, Sashi fell backwards onto Penn's kiss. She then turned her head and kissed him passionately once more, allowing them both to get a taste of one another on their lips.

"Holy shit, Sash…" Penn gasped "I mean really…holy shit"

"If you like that, then your gonna love what I've got planned next" she slyly mentioned to him before kissing his cheek

With that, the part-time sidekick pulled herself up and moved her body downward until she was holding her lower half was hovering over her lover's already hard again member. Thinking that she wanted him to take the lead this time, Penn was about to thrust upwards into her pussy when she suddenly put a hand up to gesture for him to stop.

"I wanna try something new, PZ" the violent teen informed him with lustful look in her eyes

"New how?" Penn asked curiously

Rather than tell him outright, Sashi only used her eyes to point downward toward her ass. It didn't take long for her lover to mentally put together what she wanted to do. The young couple had done a lot of crazy and tried even crazier positions whenever they had sex, but they never _that_ before.

"You mean…" he began in surprise "in there?"

"Yeah" she confirmed

"I dunno, Sash" Penn admitted "I don't wanna hurt you"

"Trust me baby, I can take it" Sashi assured him

"Ok, babe" he agreed, still unsure as to how this was going to play out "but the moment that it hurts to much just let me know and I'll stop"

Sashi nodded in agree before mentally bracing herself for what was to come next. Penn, still not fully on board with this whole idea, placed his hands on his girlfriend's hips and started to lower her ass carefully onto his member. Once it was close enough, Penn began to carefully insert his shaft into her rear, doing everything in his power not to hurt her as he did. It wasn't as painful as Sashi thought as she felt her boyfriend enter her, but wasn't pleasant either. The part-time sidekick couldn't help but wince a little as more and more of her lover's cock slid slowly into her ass. Once she could feel the rest of Penn's dick finally enter her, she looked back to the part-time hero and gave him a thumb up to indicate that she was good to go.

Still not wanting to hurt her, Penn took his first few thrusts slow so both of them could better adjust to this new position. The part-time hero had to admit that tightness of his lover's rear clenched around shaft was a thrilling feeling, but he did everything his power not to rut like some animal. Sashi let out a moan as she felt Penn's member thrust in and out of her, it still made her wince, but she was quickly adapting to the feeling. To add to her pleasure, the violent girl began to play with one of her breasts with one hand while her other began to rub her womanhood. Penn kept at his slow pace while he held onto the sidekick's hips to keep her steady as she began to slowly bounce up and down on his cock to meet with his thrusts.

"P-Penn..." she managed to moan out "Faster…"

"You sure?" he inquired cautiously

"I want this, Penn" she told him "give me everything you got!"

Complying to her wishes, Penn began to pick up his speed with his thrusts while at the same time Sashi picked her speed as well. the pain slowly gave way to pleasure with each thrust, allowing them both to enjoy more with each passing moment. To gain better access into his lover, Penn moved his hands and took hold of the underside of Sashi's thighs before thrusting into her ass and a greater pace. The violent girl gasped and moaned and the feeling of being pounded into by her lover, mentally making a note to do this again sometime in the near future.

"Aw fuck, Sash!" her boyfriend grunted "You're so tight!"

"You now know you like it, Zero" she coolly replied with a smirk "Now fuck me like you mean it!"

As ordered, Penn poured every ounce of strength he had into fucking Sashi. He still remained in control enough to keep himself from literally tearing her half with his super strength, but he still made sure that she felt every hard thrust into her ass. Sashi was screaming in passion at the point while at the same time rubbing her clit furiously. If she was to make a top ten list of the times Penn fucked her in another universe, this would certainly be in her top five, though granted, nothing could top the universe filled with the multiple Penn's in it.

"S-Sashi…" he said to her in a husky voice "I'm gonna-"

"Me to!" she called back to him

With one final, powerful thrust, Penn's came hard deep inside Sashi's ass, making him let out a long moan. Seconds later, the part-time sidekick also hit her second orgasm, also making her cry out in pleasure as it did. once again, Sashi fell backwards onto her lover's chest and kissed him while he did his best to gently pull out of her.

"That…was…amazing!" the hero panted "we need to do this again ASAP"

"Way ahead of you, sweetie" she told him with a sly smirk

"I'm just glad no one saw us" her boyfriend noted

" _No, but we could hear you two_ " Boone's voice informed them telepathically " _seriously, everyone in the city could hear you two getting in on! And by the way, maybe next time you two should try and not have mid-air sex above a populated area, because something's been falling on us other than rain—and it's not snow!_ "

The two lovers instantly turned red with embarrassment. They didn't know how they were going to talk their way out of this one, but one things for certain: it wasn't going to dissuade them from trying this again.


End file.
